


Under my holy light

by SinnerSoul



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: Joseph is a man who fought for years his Lust for his little brother.Until now.





	Under my holy light

**Author's Note:**

> So.....I had some feedback for my fic "Family Secrets".  
> Now I wanted to try something harder and scandalous.  
> If you are Ok with Incest, then enjoy it.  
> If you not, you can select another of my fics.

“My little sinner”  
Joseph’s voice and sound of slapping skin echoing inside the God’s Lamb Church, panting and moaning his little brother name.  
“Ahh, John……Let me fuck your holy hole, let my water wash away your Lust.”  
The Father’s dick was inside of his hand, with the rosary scratching his cock skin and in his devious mind, he was sucked by John.  
“Come on Little Brother, suck my big dick”.  
Joseph hissed as he fasten the peace, whimpering and with his other free hand, begin to finger his tight hole.  
“MMMM……Let me guide you trough my walls, Sinner”.  
His hole was so fucking tight but it doesn’t matter; The father wanted to prove the essence of Lust, while put his finger from his ass to his mouth.

 

The sound of a open door echoes trough the sacred wall of the church.

“Joseph, are you there?”  
The Father recognize the voice of his little brother John as he take a turned off candle and begin to spread his thin legs, basking in his pleasure  
He Know that John was there, searching for him and his continue acceptance for everything.  
Oh, He Know that really well.  
Always begging for his middle aged brother forgiveness and his Dick.  
Yeah, Joseph was almost sure that John hide behind his wrath and his pretty face the Lust for his brothers.  
The Father was seated behind the pulpit, nude and with all inches of his wounded and tattoed skin exposed.  
His loud moans resonated inside the room.  
“Joseph, What are you doing with that fucking candle, panting my name?!”  
“Mmmmm….Come here my little brother!”  
John moved in the hallway, leaving behind the sunset of Hope County that shines on the perfect clean parquet of the Church, turning behind the pulpit.

“Joseph?! Are you mad? Lust is a sin!”  
Joseph look at him, with his yellow aviators and his sharp eyes.  
In front of his fucking eyes, the Baptist had one of his best and hot visuals of his entire life: his brother was there, sinning like one of those Deputies, but at the same time he wanted to make he feel his lenght, his holy water inside of him.  
The Father lick his lips as John begins to undone his clothes, slowly but eager to feel the passion between them.  
Joseph slowly take his little brother head with a hand and stroke his hair.  
Oh John, I have waited this moment for so long time.”  
In a sudden movement he take a clump of his brother hair and made him gag on his swollen cock as John’s tongue explore all of his inches.  
Mmmm…*slurp* Father, I’m a filthy sinner, let me suck your dick”.  
The Baptist take his brother balls in one hand as he play with them, ripping a moan from Joseph’s mouth as he continue to suck on all of his length.  
The Father fastened his peace as John let go his dick with an audible squelch, ripping a moan from both of them.  
“My little brother, so eager to feel my cock inside of you….Lie down for me, my love”.  
John sit with his ass up in the air, feeling the scruffy beard of his sinning brother tickling his insides as he whimper and shivered.  
“Mmm….Lick my angry hole, brother he is so eager to feel your tongue….Aaah, YES, YES!”  
Joseph lick his insides with fierce, ripping pleasure sounds from his brother mouth and whimpers.  
He get up and letting his little brother to lick his tight and hairy hole. John turn with his ass on Joseph's face ad they begin panting and fingering their hole while jerking their respective dicks.  
“Get that perfect butt of yours up, Sinner, I want to fill it with my hot Cum”.  
John moved from his position and bowed his back, giving Joseph the best angle to fuck him to the bottom as he whimper and moaning with his deep voice; the sensation of being destroyed by his brother dick, make him moaning louder at every hit.  
“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FUCK ME, GOD, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAH”  
He cum on the ground, making dirty the clean pavement as Joseph take his dick out from his brother hole and jerking on his face while he take The Father's cock in one hand, keeping on sucking and fingering his hole. With a breathy noise and a whimper, Joseph came hard on his brother beard as he lick his lips.  
“The sun is almost gone, brother, we must go back to our bunker, so much funny nights await us"

John watched his brother with his blue eyes and put a finger on the cum leaking from his ass.  
He smiled and laughed as he finally felt alive for the first time in his life.


End file.
